fanonlordsfandomcom-20200214-history
Diable
Information Personality Relationships Ange After being damned to suffer for her allegiance with the Seraphim, an unknown power managed to save Diable by connecting her soul to another's; Ange. They now share the same body, but each has her own abilities and power. Ange and Diable can be seen as direct opposites, but they are known to work well when they agree on something. Enfer Powers and Abilities *'Demon Speed:' Diable has speed faster than most Bakugan. This allows her to pull Rebellion and Revenge's triggers very fast, as well as dodge many things. *'Angel Extrasensory: '''Even when moving really fast, Diable can still shoot at any target. She can sense a lot of things, and can preform the most complicated things at high speeds. *'Flight: As with alot of Bakugan, Diable can fly, but at higher speeds than most. She can also use an energy wave to boost her and allow her to glide in human form. *'Shadowmancery: '''Diable has control over shadows, and can use it to aid her in battle. *'Clones: 'Diable can make clones of herself and others. *'Thralls: Diable can call upon Demon Thralls to aid her. *'Warriors:' Diable can call upon Angel Warriors to aid her. *'Recovery: '''Diable can use her powers to heal herself from many wounds, even in human form. *'Hellborn Saint: This power allows Diable to go into a special kind of mode called '''Hellborn Saint. She puts away her pistols and summons Nocturne, while lighting Diable on fire and changing her attribute to Pyrus. She can only use her Hellborn Saint Cards and Hell Unleashed 'Cards while this is active. Every time Nocturne touches the opponent it burns them, and if it cuts them it makes them feel as if they're on fire. Ability Cards *'Demon Queen: **'Effect: '''Summon two Demon Thralls to fight along Diable. They both have 600 Gs, and damage the opponent by 100 Gs each every turn they are alive. They can also be ordered to take damage instead of Diable. **'Description: Two portals open up, and a Demon Thrall steps out of each. They aid Diable in battle by serving as a distraction and an annoyance to the opponent, shooting them often to inflict damage. *'''Archangel's Wrath **'Effect: '''Subtract 400 Gs from each opponent. **'Description: Diable flies up high, and fires several bullets down at her opponents. Meteors rain down on them as well. *'''Shadow of a Succubus **'Effect: '''Nullify all abilities played by the opponent, then subtract half their Gs. Add half of the subtracted Gs to Diable. **'Description: A succubus appears next to the opponent, distracting him and making his Abilities stop in effect. She then strikes out, taking away energy, and stealing it for Diable. She then disappears. *'''Assault of Demons **'Effect: '''Subtract 200 Gs from the opponent for each Demon Thrall and Diable there is on the field. This Ability cannot be nulified. **'Description: Activate when Demon Queen is active and there is at least one Demon Thrall with Diable. Clones of both Diable and Demon Thralls appear, and they rush towards the opponent, jumping and dodging. They all shoot them multiple times, inflicting damage, then disappear before the opponent has a chance to feel their injury pain. *'''Shadowrun **'Effect: '''Subtract 300 Gs from the opponent, and make one Ability used by Diable before usable again. **'Description: Shadows run towards the opponent and pass through him, damaging him from the inside. They then come back to Diable, and give her the power to reuse any Ability she already used. *'''Saint of all Saints **'Effect: '''Destroy all other Bakugan on your side, and add double the Gs of each to Diable for 7 turns. **''Description: '''Diable glows purple, and all other Bakugan on her side is reverted to ball form. Their power is doubled and added to Diable for a period of time. During this time, she is a harlequin purple. *'Demon Saint - Hell Unleashed''' **'Effect: '''Activate any time after '''Saint of all Saints' has been activated. Add 400 Gs to Diable and enable her to use Hell Unleashed Cards. **'Description: '''After Diable uses '''Saint of all Saints', she can unleash a deep fire within her. This allows her to use her special Hell Unleashed Cards and adds to her power. *'Angel Phalanx' **'Effect: '''Five Warrior Angels with 300 Gs each nullify the first Ability the opponet plays each turn and subtract 200 Gs from the opponent if they activate another Ability in a turn. **'Description: Five Warrior Angels fall from the sky and form a phalanx, protecting Diable for a while, nullifying the first Ability the opponent plays each turn as long as they are there. They also strike back if the opponent uses multiple Abilities in one turn. *'''Defensive Chaos **'Effect:' Nullify an opponent's Ability. Then, enable Diable to nullify any opponent's Ability from now on using Gs. 150 Gs the first time, then +100 every other time she wants to nullify an Ability. (150, 250, 350, etc) This Ability cannot be nullified. **'Description: '''Diable's demon wing shields her from an opponent's attack. It then enables her to nullify any opponent's Ability from now on using her power. Every time she does that, it takes more power. This Ability cannot be nullified. *'Enthrall''' **'Effect: '''Summon an enemy Bakugan into the field on your side. **'Description: Diable uses her power to enthrall and summon an enemy Bakugan, and have him/her aid her in battle. *'''Blood Bullet **'Effect:' Subtract 600 Gs from the enemy. **'Description: '''Diable fires bullets that make the opponent's blood vessels explode, causing massive damage. *'Devil Anarchy''' **'Effect: '''Subtract 700 Gs from the opponent. **'Description: Diable rushes towards her opponent, jumpkicks his/her face, flips, and while midair, shoots several bullets at critical spots of her opponent with amazing speed. *'''Guardian Angel **'Effect: '''Add 300 Gs to Diable and nullify all abilities the opponent used in the last turn. **'Description: An angel-like spirit comes down, and uses her wings to shield Diable. They nullify all abilities used by the opponent, and then she merges with Diable, providing powers. *'''Hell Nocturne **'Effect: '''Subtract 500 Gs from the opponent, and double the effects of '''Hell Unleashed Cards.' **'Description: '''A sword called Nocturne digistructs, and Diable is able to use it to damage her opponent. It also strengthens her '''Hell Unleashed Cards.' *'Angel of Assailant' **'Effect: '''Subtract 500 Gs from the opponent. If '''Hell Nocturne '''is used, make it 700 Gs instead. **'Description: Diable lunges at her opponent and punches him. If Nocturne is equipped, she instead attacks with Nocturne, dealing extra damage. *'''Profane Divinity **'Effect: '''Add 600 Gs to Diable. Double the effects of any one Ability. **'Description: A glowing purple light appears and covers Diable. It gives her strength and doubles the effect of any one Ability. *'''Healing Sacrifice **'Effect: '''Add 400 Gs to Diable. Sacrifice one or more Abilities from any Bakugan on your side, and add 200 Gs to Diable for every Ability sacrificed. **'Description: Diable glows a very light purple as she gains power. Her and her teammate's Ability Cards float around her, and she can sacrifice each one for 200 Gs. When she's done, the cards return to normal. Hell Unleashed Cards *'''Hellguard Torment **'Effect: '''Subtract 100 Gs from the opponent every turn, and make it so he/her can only use two Abilities per turn. **'Description: Several spirits come down and combine with the opponent. They go into his mind and torment him, slowly damaging him from the inside and distracting him. It makes it so Diable's opponent cannot activate Abilities as fast. *'''Dark Angel Lurker **'Effect: '''Deal 500 damage in the next turn to the opponent. If this Ability is nullified, then the card that nullified it also nullifies all opponent cards that were activated in that turn. **'Description: A dark angel sneaks up behind the opponent, waiting to strike. If the opponent nullifies it and defeats the dark angel, then the card that nullified it also nullifies all opponent cards that were activated in that turn. *'''Demon Sentinel **'Effect: '''After you activate this Ability, you may bring it up again to actually use it. You may bring it up two times. Both times make it so any subtraction to Diable's Gs are nullified. This Ability cannot be countered. **'Descritpion: A portal appears on the ground, and out steps a huge demonic creature. It then becomes invisible. If Diable chooses too, he will appear and take any damage Diable would have got as a sacrifice. He can do this twice. This Ability cannot be countered. *'''Ability Reclaim **'Effect: '''You are allowed to use any Abilities you previously used before. For every 3 Abilities you have gotten back, give the opponent 1 Ability back that you choose. **'Description: Cards start to glow and float up and turn around Diable. She chooses as many as she likes. And then the cards are replaced with the enemy's cards. Diable has to choose 1 enemy card to give back to the opponent for every 3 she has. *'''Hellborn Angel **'Effect: '''Activate '''Hellborn Saint' mode and change Diable's attribute to Pyrus, as well as adding 600 Gs to Diable. Double the effects of Hell Unleashed 'cards. This Ability cannot be countered. **'Description: '''Diable puts away her pistols and digistructs Nocturne, and lights herself on fire. She changes attributes to Pyrus and gains a large amount of power, as well as doubling the effects of '''Hell Unleashed cards. This Ability cannot be countered. 'Hellborn Saint Cards' *'Paragon of Pain' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Hellfire Fiend' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Everlasting Burning' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Fiery Massacre' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Scorching Demon' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Pain is Power' **'Effect:' **'Description:' *'Pénétrant Roses (Piercing Roses)' **'Effect: '''Subtract 1000 Gs from the opponent, nullify an ability and skip the opponent's next turn. **'Description: Diable shoots several rose-shaped bullets at her opponent. The flowers start to turn in a drill-like formation really fast, and they drill through any opponent's shield and damage the opponent. '''Gallery Category:Bakugan Category:Bakugan: Neathia's Demise Category:Demi-Gods Category:Female Bakugan